the key
by satkat
Summary: Serena discovers that her birthday is coming and she dosent know what to decide. Jaime is acting a bit weird but it could be nothing. Its a REALLY long story, and apologize that my grammar isn't that great, lol. no spell check. read book dark goddess 1rs


Daughters of the Moon 

****

The Key 

This book is dedicated to my best friend: Britt Wade

"She is an inspiring friend, as well as the best"

Satkat fan fiction spin off's

 

Chapter 1

Serena ran as fast as she could to the house. If she was late, this would ruin the whole surprise. Last night, she found an old 13th century dress that she fixed up. The dress cost her all her allowance, but, it was worth it. Serena studied every single book in the library on the 13th century. One book said the parties had candles on a long table, with a feast of chicken, pork, mash potatoes, and a glass of wine. But, instead of wine, she had apple cider.

She quickly opened the door which was never locked, and whipped her self upstairs. Collin turned to say 'Hello' but she went to fast past him. He watched her run all the way to her bedroom.

She got the note she had been writing all day, very carefully in old calligraphy. Serena gently placed it on her bed, and ran out of her room with her dress in her right arm. The note read:

__

"Dear Station, go down stairs, try not to let Collin notice you, and go into the bathroom. There you will find another note where to go next. I love you. -Serena"

Serena tried to run past Collin, but she didn't make it. He turned and quickly grabbed her arm. "Serena? Why are you running all over the house like the roof's going to fall?" he asked with a concerned look on his face. 

"Ok…I'll tell you. I am.. Just try not to go to dad's library alright? I got something planned up there. Oh- and Jimena wanted you to stop by her house. She has something for you." Serena answered with boldness.

He gave her a stern look of disagreement. Than, his looked changed, and nodded his head. Serena gave him a quick hug, and ran to the bathroom. His sun-bleached hair swayed as he turned to the door.

She locked the bathroom door, and pulled out a book. She opened the book and stared at the dress.

Serena did exactly how the book said to put on the dress right. After she put the old dress on, she glanced in the mirror. Than back down to see how the hair was. She got out a small curler, and curled the front of her banged hair. Than she put it back in a tight bun, than pulled out some hairs to curl. She looked back into the mirror, and a thrilled sensation went into her. She looked like a 13th century goddess.

Serena placed the next note by the sink, than gathered the stuff up, and shoved it in the cupboard. She ran out of the bathroom, and lighted the candles she put out that lead to it. After she was done doing that, she ran into the kitchen, got out the chicken from Farmer's Market, and put it in the oven. Than she got the cider with old time wine glasses, and ran into her fathers library. She set the table up with candles everywhere. She carefully set the glasses down just like they did back then.

She ran back down into the kitchen, and grabbed the biskets and everything else for the feast. 

After she set the food down, the bell ran for the chicken. 

Chapter 2 

Right when Serena was about to race down to the kitchen, she heard someone in her bedroom. She snuck by the door, and peered through. Stanton appeared by her bed from his shadow. He looked around was his dirty blond hair went upon his face. Serena stared for a bit more watching him go for the note, but remembered the chicken and snuck back to downstairs. She ran up the stairs not making a sound, and went into the library. 

She set the chicken down in the middle, and stood by the door. She brushed the extra, not-curled, hair back into her bun. Serena focused her power, and pictured what Staton was doing,

Stanton read the note, and smiled. He walked out of the room, than transformed into a shadow. He lurked to the stairs, than turned back. He walked down the stairs, than looked around. He spotted the bathroom, and walked to it. He carefully opened the door, and saw the note. As he read it, a sly smile a crossed his mouth. He vanished into a shadow, than appeared quickly in the library.

Serena smiled at him. His eyes widened at her dress, and the settings. The candles glowed more at his presence. 

"Serena…" Stanton said longingly.

He walked closely to her, and pressed his lips gently against hers. An exciting feeling went through her body. His hands rested on the small of her back, than traced it's self up into her hair.

Serena pulled back, and stared into Stanton's extreme blue eyes. 

"Happy Birthday Stanton." she whispered. 

Stanton made an odd expression. He looked deeply in her eyes, than asked, _"It's my birthday..?" _He said across her mind.

She nodded. "Don't you remember? I looked it up in an old book about you.." she said. Stanton put his arms around her into a hug.

"Thank you, Serena." he whispered into her ear as he put his cheek against hers.

"You look beautiful.."

She smiled, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, I made you the traditional birthday parties they had."

Stanton's bright blue eyes looked around the room. His look gave Serena a smile. Stanton approached the stereo, and put on the music that Serena heard him listen to when she saw him for the first time in her house. She swayed to the music, and drifted towards him.

He put his hand on her waist, and the other in her hand. They danced softly to the elegant music.

"Remember this song?" he asked.

Chapter 3

She looked at him, with sparkles in her eyes remembering that day. She looked back down and nodded. Stanton smile, and put her closer to him. She could feel his breathe caressing her face. The feeling made her want to kiss him.

"Let's eat." she said while walking toward the table.

She put out an old grand chair, and let Stanton sit on it. She sat next to him in an oak chair.

"You did a really good job, Serena. It feels like old times.." he said as his voice drifted off. His memory probably came back of his father saying he wasn't his son.

She kissed him.

"Stanton, he didn't really mean to-" she said, but he cut her off.

"This looks great.." he said, and reached for a bisket and gravy. She smile, and put her hands in her lap. It was customary to wait for the royals to eat first. The song from Norah Jones came on , "I don't know why I didn't come."

Stanton glanced to Serena, noticing what she was doing. He gently placed his hand on hers. He leaned over, getting closer to her. His lips teased her.

"Screw the old ways." he whispered to her in her ear, and kissed her.

She smiled, and saw a smile on Stanton's face she had never seen before. He looked really happy.

She reached for a piece of the chicken and some cider. Serena raised her glass to Stanton.

"For many good wishes and a happy birthday." she said, and the clink of the glasses made Serena flinch. 

After Stanton took a sip of the cider, and set it down on the table. He looked at his plate with delight, and started to eat. Serena did the same. The flavor of all the good food made Serena mouth water more. She was so happy that they could be together. She loved him.

"I love you." she said to him. He stopped eating the mash potatoes, and whipped his mouth. He scooted closer to her with his chair. He put his arm pulling her to him. She could feel the warmth of his radiant body against hers. That made Serena turn a pinkish color.

"I love you, Serena Killingsworth." he said to her, his face in a sensual expression.

She let him hug her until a new song came on. He grabbed her arm, and lead her up. He showed her how to dance to the beat of the violin, and they danced the night away.

Chapter 4

Stanton looked straight into her eyes. That made Serena try to look away, but his beautiful blue eyes made her stare into his. He came closer, and closer to her. He gave her a small kiss,and his hands went onto her shoulders. He gently pressed her against the wall. 

As his kiss spread away to her ear, he stopped. 

"You're going to be my Princess of the Night…" he whispered. His words made her feel closer to him.

She put her hands on his chest, and stopped him. "Stanton, I have a present for you.." She meant to come up with something. She felt rather uncomfortable kissing in that position.

Serena walked behind a table, and pulled out a colorful present she wrapped by herself.

Stanton smiled at her, an took the gift. They sat down on the sofa, and started unwrapping it.

The gift was a hand-made necklace with a black shell on it. She made it a few weeks ago, and though of him when she was done.

He took the necklace, and put it on his neck, and smiled down at her.

"Serena.. I'll always wear it, thank you." he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

He pulled out something from the back of his pocket and handed it to her. Serena gave him a look.

"Stanton.. It's your birthday.." she said to him. He just smiled, and made her open it.

It was a maroon box, and a gold band ring with a crescent moon and a black diamond in the middle.

"Your brother beat me to it, but it's a promise ring.." he said. Serena's face lit with delight.

She smiled so much her face started to her. He gently put the ring on her finger, and glance up at her.

"Oh, thank you Stanton.." she replied. She looked at her hand with happiness.

Stanton looked down at her, and was about to kiss her when a large bang was heard down stairs. He quickly jumped up. He turned to Serena.

"I'll be right back, you stay here." he said, and transformed into a shadow. Serena sat up, and looked out of the door. Was it a follower? Serena didn't listen to Stanton, and crept to downstairs.

She saw Stanton in shadow form appear in front of someone. It was Jimena. 

Chapter 5 

Jimena gave a slight scream of fright and was about to punch Stanton, Collin grabbed her arm. She started to struggle calling Stanton a monster of some kind. Since she was about the same strength as Collin, before she could break through he said something in her ear.

"Jimena, remember? I know it will sound crazy to you, but you were once one." he said to her. She stopped. Serena couldn't believe Collin did that, but it was the only way to answer it.

Serena ran downstairs to them. She was caught by Stanton's arm. She looked up, and a sad look went on his face.

__

"She didn't mean it.." Serena said into Stanton's mind.

"Jimena, you were once a Goddess of the Moon, and your memory was taken away with you power… You were not ever supposed to find out again but it happened.. Stanton is part of the Atrox, but he is on our side. There is a lot to explain.." Serena said to her.

They sat on the living room sofa. After they could explain the terms, Jimena finally understood.

"So, what are you doing here Stanton?" Collin asked with a bit of anger.

He glared at Collin, sensing his thoughts about him. Serena interrupted.

"It is his birthday." She said with a smile.

Collin nodded, than looked at what Serena was wearing. He burst into laughter.

Serena frowned. "What?!"

Collin could not stop laughing. Jimena glared at him. That really wasn't like Collin, but she bet it was to get Stanton upset. She could sense it. "What the heck are you wearing!" he managed to blurt out.

Jimena slapped Collin on the shoulder. 

Stanton stood up in front of Collin. "It's called a corset if you didn't know, and I bet you wouldn't." He said with major anger in his voice.

Collin stopped laughing than stood up. Serena stood up in front of Stanton.

"Guys, come on, its nothing." Serena said to them. Jimena got up, and took Collin's hand.

"Lets go, Collin." she said while dragging him to the door. After they left, Stanton started to turn into a shadow.

Chapter 6

Serena went closer to the transforming Stanton. She tried to stop him, but his shadow crept to upstairs into her room.

"Stanton wait!" she yelled. The shadow stopped and he turned back into his old self.

She ran upstairs to where he was standing. It wasn't the best date they had, but it was about to be if Collin did what she told him to do.

"Please, don't leave.." she said to him. He turned and looked at her. She could tell he was hurt about what Collin did. She took his hand.

"Serena, come with me." he said. He pulled her close to him, and went into shadow. They glided past La Brea, and went into a forest Serena never seen before. They turned to a oasis that was so beautiful, she couldn't get her eyes off of it. They transformed back, and he took her hand to help her up on a flat rock.

"It's so .. Beautiful." Serena replied. Stanton smiled, and lead her underneath a small water fall. The water sparkled in the moonlight. She could she the flowers going to sleep.

They sat underneath the flowing water, and watched the moon glow in the night. Stanton looked at Serena. She glowed with the moon in her dress. She looked like a goddess.

Out of no where, Stanton took Serena's face, and pulled it hard to his. A feel of excitement ran through her. His tongue went across hers. It was a passionate kiss she had never had before.

He pulled back for air. "Sorry, I don't know why I did that." Stanton said.

"It's ok." Serena replied back.

She felt really uncomfortable with the tight dress on. She tried untying it so that she could have air but he hands couldn't.

Stanton helped her out. He kissed her as he untied it. After the cosset was off, Serena took in some air. Her dress was so silky without the cover, it flowed with the wind.

"How do you know how to untie this garments?" Serena asked with a surprised look on her face.

Stanton gave her a wicked smile. He pulled her closer to her, and she leaned on his shoulder. Her eyes felt weary and heavy, and she drifted off into a peaceful sleep…

Chapter 7

Serena woke up in her room. The light of the moon glowed on her. Staton must of left her in her room. She felt a cold metal on her finger. She looked at her hand and saw the ring. She remembered Staton gave that to her. She smiled and went back to sleep.

She woke up by the sun's rays. She pulled off her leopard-print covers, and got out of bed. She heard someone in the kitchen. It must be Collin. 

She got her sweater on and walked down stairs. 

She opened the kitchen door and saw Collin eating some ceral. He glanced up, than down at his break feast. She went to the refrigerater and took out some milk. She poured the milk into ther bowl with some frosted flakes. She pulled a stool next to Collin. He didn't speak..

"I'm sorry about last night." he said to her while taking a bite of his cereal.

"I know." Serena replied. 

He turned and looked at her studing her face.

"Where were you last night?" he asked, with one of his concerning voices.

"Out with Staton, why?" she asked. He made a sullen look. This was odd that all of a sudden Collin starts to dislike him.

"Where were you last night?" she asked mimicking him.

"Out with Jimena." he answered. She smiled, and started to eat her food..

Serena ran upstairs and got dressed. She put on a brown elements shirt on with some hip huggers and put her black shoes one. Her Hekate's orb bounced against her moon necklace as she ran downstairs grabbing her worn out backpack.

"Want me to take you to school?" he asked from the kitchen. 

"That's ok, I'll see you after school!" she shouted to him over her shoulder.

"Bye!" he shouted back.

She ran down the street, hoping to see Jimena walking to school.

At her surprise, she saw Jimena walking from her apartment. She was wearing a black zip up sweater and low-cut jeans. Serena crossed the street and called her name.

Jimean looked back, and stopped. She smiled as Serena caught up with her.

She put her arm around her friend, and laughed.

"I was hoping to see you." Serena said. Jimena smiled, and they walked to the school.

There was always a long line in front of the gates to La brea. Serena and Jimena spotted Tiannna and Catty in line. Tianna wore a red shirt with some baggy pants. Catty wore a white roxy shirt with some short shorts and her hair in French braids.

Catty glanced down at Serena's hand.

Her face lit with excitement. "Did Staton give you that?" she asked.

Serena nodded, and Catty jumped up and down.

"Got her what?" Jimena asked. Catty took Serena's hand, and showed her. Jimena gave a sly smile.

"Well, well, well.. _mi chica es _growing up." she said and hugged her. Tianna looked at her ring, and smiled. Derek came from the line, and hugged Tianna.

"Hi." he said to them. 

They nodded, and Tianna took Serena's hand. 

"Look what Staton got Serena." she said. Derek smiled and congratulated her. He made a face like he was thinking of a ring for Tianna but they just started dating.

Vanessa walked up next to them to see what was all the comotion about.

"Staton got Serena a promise ring." Catty told her. Vanessa smiled than frowned.

"I wish Micheal would do something like that.." she muttered.

Serena patted Vanessa on the back of confort. She know how much Micheal like Vanessa, but it was probably hard for him to show it. She thought about how Micheal would give Vanessa a ring.

"He will someday." Serena told Vanessa. Vanessa tried to smile but she couldn't.

After they got into the gates, Tianna and Derek walked the other way to the computer room.

Vanessa spotted Micheal and ran to him, with gleam in her perky eyes.

As Catty, Serena, and Jimena walked by the lunch grounds, Serena saw Staton parked by the curb.

His shaggy blond hair went across his face as he lifted his head, staring at her.

Serena walked towards him with an odd look.

"Serena." he said plainly.

Chapter 8 

She came up to him and looked ready to listen to why he was there. Jimena and Catty stood next to her.

"When Cassandra was killed by me, the Atrox was pleased because she betrayed them by stealing the powers of an Inner. She thought if she succeeded, they would let her keep her powers. They are losing lots of good people, and now are again, after Serena for the key-" Staton was saying as Jaime walked towards them. Her power was to shape change. She saved Serena once, but it was a trap to kill them both.

"So, since Cassadra was going to kill the key, Serena, they killed her whole spirit. Now, they are totally after Serena, and no matter what they are not going to stop. I have a feeling they will try to use you, Jaime." Staton finished.

Jaime didn't look surprised. She crossed her arms, than let them go.

"Thank you, Staton." she said, and kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled wickedly and was about to go to the car when Catty stopped him. He turned back abruptly.

"Happy Birthday." she said. He nodded and smiled, than jumped in his black car, and speeded away. Jimena stood by Jaime.

"Do you think they will send a new guy? Or, Tymmie or something?" Jaime asked.

They stood there thinking.

"Maybe we should be aware of who comes close to us. _No es dificil."_ Jimena replied. Her face sullen like always when it comes to the Atrox.

They bell rang, and they went off to class. Staton turned around his car, and parked it by the school. He looked around to see if anyone was looking. He changed into a shadow, and slided into the school. He went into Serena's History class, and stayed by the shadows in the corners. 

Serena just sat down, and her luxurious hair feel on her shoulders. She stretched, and got out her binder. As she got it out, her pencil feel. She was about to pick it up, but the guy next to her, Kyle, picked it up for her. They were somewhat of friends. He stopped her when she went wacko about Aura once.

She smiled and said thank you. Serena didn't have any intrest in him, but Staton thought other wise. Kyle stared at Serena. Staton slid under his desk, and grabbed his Science homework.

Chapter 9

Her hands reached the sky, and back down. Serena yawned, and glanced to where the teacher should be. She ripped out a piece of paper, and started to draw. 

Serena thought about Staton, and started to sketch him. Her fingers glided on the paper, and she felt someone watching her.

She jerked her head and saw that Kyle handed her a note. She looked around, than read it. Without her knowing, Staton got a rubber band and stretched it so hard, the pain was immense on Kyle.

"Ouch!" he yelped. He looked at his leg, than saw the rubber band. Staton smirked in the shadow, than went under the door as the teacher walked in.

Serena looked at her drawing, and placed it behind her binder. The teacher made them just read the whole period.

The bell rang, and she gathered up her binder and books, and shoved through the crowd of kids. Staton was waiting behind the door. She glanced at him, than realized she had a picture of him in her hand.

Staton smiled, and grabbed the paper. He opened it, and Serena blushed. 

"Good work, Serena." Staton replied, and shoved the paper down his pocket. Staton looked behind her, and saw Kyle standing. Serena was about to look around when Staton grabbed her arm, and gave her a hard kiss. She let go off him, and he smiled. Whats up with him?

Kyle still stood there staring at Serena.

Staton whispered into Serena's ear. His breathe caressed her face.

"I'll meet you after school in the parking lot." and he took out a paper from his other pocket and handed it to her. He vanished into the crowd.

She looked behind her, and was startled that Kyle saw the whole thing. She turned a bright red.

"Hey." he said. He looked rather blushed too for watching them.

"Hi.." she replied. She looked at the paper Staton gave her. It was Kyle's homework.

What was Staton planning? Was he actually jealous of Kyle?

"Oh, my boyfriend found this, it's your homework…" she said, and handed him the crumbled paper.

He stared at it amazed. "Oh, thanks." he replied.

She smiled. Serena was abot to leave to her next class, when Kyle stopped her with his hand. She hadn't anticipated his touch.

Chapter 10

Serena jerked around. Kyle stared at her, not knowing how long he had. She had a small feeling that he had a crush on her, but she loved Staton and that was that.

"Serena, isn't it your birthday tomorrow?" he asked. That was not what she thought he was going to say. How did she know it was her birthday tomorrow. She even forgot.

"Um, yeah it is." she replied. He smiled, and nodded. Kyle waved, 'Bye' and walked into the crowd. Jaime appeared from the crowd right after he walked in.

"Hey, Serena." she replied. Serena remembered that Jaime was a full on dark goddess. She started to wear darker clothes, and her finger nails were black.

"Hi Jaime, lets go." Serena replied, and they walked to P.E.

The locker rooms were in a second crowded, and than empty. Serena was still putting on her shoes, when Jaime approached her.

"Serena, do you think I will be this way forever?" she asked. Serean finished tieing her shoe, than tunred towards her.

"What way do you mean?" she asked. Jaime sat on the bench besides her, than tiddled her thumbs. Something was up and she wanted to know what.

"Some followers are starting to try to hang out with me and stuff." Jaime replied. Serena sat closer to her, trying to comfort her.

"Do the best you can, Jaime. I know its getting soon where we will figure it out. Don't worry." Serena replied.

After class, Jaime went to History while Serena went to Science. 

It was beginning to be a long day. She had a feeling that Staton was watching her. That made her feel more protected since that warning he gave them. Serena walked out into the parking lot after school, and looked around for Staton. Kyle was with Josh, Jaime's boyfriend. 

"Hey!" Kyle called. He and Josh, skated towards her. Josh's black hair tumbled from his face. 

"Hi. What are you doing here?" she asked, thinking that Kyle might be like what Jerome was.

"I'm waiting for Jaime to skate with us." Kyle replied, and Josh nodded.

Kyle looked up and down at Serena's body. She glanced at him, and he looked away.

Right than, Jaime came skating to them. Her brown hair went up from the strong wind. 

"Hi!" she shouted. They waved back, and she gave Josh a hug.

Kyle looked at Serena. What was he thinking.. She didn't want to poke into his mind, but, she was just to curious. Serena stared, and she picked up a though of his. 

__

"One day, I hope Serena would hug me like Jaime and Josh do.." he thought. Serena smiled, thinking about how flattering that was, but, she had Staton.

"Let's go." Josh said. Jaime said bye, and as they were skating off, Kyle turned around. Serena waved, and he was still skating backwards.

A car honked, and Serena looked around to see who. 

Staton rolled down the dented windows, and smiled. He leaned over, and unlocked the door.

"Hey." he replied. As she was going in, she saw Kyle, and he had a look of disappointment in his face.

She jumped inside, and buckled her seat belt. Staton was crusing to her house, when he pulled over to talk to her.

"Watch out for Kyle, ok?" he said.

Serena couldn't think of Kyle being with the Atrox. Maybe Staton was just being jealous but he really wasn't the jealous kind.

"Alright, do you think he might be with the Atrox?" Serena asked.

He didn't reply, but he started the car up and speeded to her house.

Staton stopped the car, and got out. He ran to her door, and opened it.

"Thanks." she replied.

"Welcome." Staton said with a grin.

He walked her to her house, but he stopped at her doorstep.

"Listen, come here after school. I love you." he said while kissing her on the cheek goodbye'

She looked at the letter he gave her, and he cruised down the street. Serena opened the door, and saw a light from the kitchen. She swung open the door, and saw Collin sitting at the table with Jimena reading about Greek Mytholgy.

They both turned and said hi' She stepped on the other side of the table, and sat on the stool. Collin must have gotten way earlier from surfing than usually if they were here before her.

She opened the letter, and it read in Staton's writing.

__

Serena Killingsworth, come to the Planet Bang with me. Dress nice, and I'll meet you at your house around 5' I love you, and beware of Kyle, -Staton.

Chapter 11

There was be careful of Kyle. Did Staton really not trust this guy or what? Serena noticed that Jimena and Collin were staring at her. 

"What?" she asked. They looked at each other, and smiled. 

"You better be there." Jimena said. Collin still grinned.

Serena was now confused. "Be where?" she asked.

Collin laughed, "The Plantet Bang! You are not going to think up something just to get out of it." Collin replied. Jimena smiled, and went back to reading the book. She didn't need to read their minds, they were planning something,

She closed the letter, and left the kitchen. She ran upstairs into her room, and started her homework. After she was done, her phone rang. Serena picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" she answered in a bit of an angery voice.

"Hi, it's Kyle." 

Serena was surprised. Now how did Kyle get her number? Probably from Jaime. 

"Oh, hey, what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing much, just wanted to know what you wanted for your birthday." he replied with a confident voice.

"Oh, um.. I guess I like anything." she replied.

"..Alright. I'll get you something cool, you'll love it. I'll see you at place tonight." he replied.

"Uh-huh." she said. Kyle was over doing it. Didn't he notice her ring? She must show him tomorrow.

She hanged up the phone, and jumped on her bed. She looked at her hand. It was such a beautiful ring. She flashed it against the sunlight. It shimmered. She looked at the ring closely, and saw someones reflection leaning by the window. Serena turned around, and saw Staton smiling at her. 

Serena started to blush about what had just happened. "Hi Staton." she said.

He just kept on smiling. "Hello Serena."

He stopped leaning, and started walking towards her. She stood up from her bed, and walked to him. He looked so handsome. His eyes glowed a bright blue.

"That's right, Serena, show him that ring. He should know." he said. Serena knew he read her mind. His look on his face truly showed it. 

Staton choosed to change the subject. 

"Come here Serena." he said with gentlness in his deep voice.

She walked closer to him. He took her arms, and moved her closer towards him. His radiant body made her feel comfort. His kissed her forehead, and looked down at her.

He took her hand, and looked at the ring. His bright eyes glued to it. He traced his finger across it than looked at her.

"Do you know the meaning of the this ring?" he asked her.

She just stared at him. He smiled at her.

"This is the ring my father gave me, remember? I fixed it up a bit." Staton replied. 

Serena touched her lip and stared at the ring. 

"Anyways, the meaning is of the ring with us is that I swore to be steady with you, as long, as you with me, and it represents the our love." he replied.

Serena still bit her lip, and stared into his eyes.

"The number one reason I gave you this ring is for that, and so you would be protected by it. I- just want you to be safe, Serena. I love you too much to lose you by the Atrox." he said, and held her.

She knew Staton was sly. He came closer, and closer to her, wanting a kiss on her lips. He hovered over her until his lips touched hers. She flinched for second. He touched her bottom lip.

"Want to come inside for a while?" she asked. He looked at for a while, unsure, than nodded.

Serena opened the screen door. They walked inside and stepped into her room. Staton searched her room, and saw a picture of Serena underwater doing a pose. She was about 12 during that.

He grinned, and Serena turned around to see what he was looking at.

"Can I have this picture of you? It's cute." he said. Serena laughed.

"Ok." she replied. Staton took out his wallet, and put the picture in it.

Staton sat at on her bed. She looked around the hall to make sure Collin wasn't snupping around.

Serena shrugged, and sat by Staton. He stared at her, looking at her ring. He put his hand through her hair. 

"Serena, do you like it?" he asked.

Chapter 12

She looked at her ring, and grinned. 

"I love it, Staton." she replied with glitter in her eyes. Staton looked at her, thinking.

"So.. Um what's up?" she asked. 

"Want to go out or something?" he asked.

She nodded, and got a jacket on. He held her close to him, and desolved into shadow.

They glidded across the street into the dark night.

Staton stopped in front of the mall, and turned themselves back into normal. 

"Let's get you ready for a party." Staton said.

Serena's eyes widend. She looked up at him. "Ok."

They walked inside the mall until they found a nice dress shop. 

She picked out a red dress, and red high heels. Her beautiful black hair curled into half and half up. Her lips with gloss, and her shoulders with some yellowish glitter on it. She walked out of the store looking more like a goddess than she ever had. 

Staton took her hand, and whispered something in her ear. "_Tu es dea, filia lunae."_

She smiled. The saying stuck in her head until they reached the dance.

The dance was banging loud with music, and kids jumping up and down.

When she walked pass them, they shouted, "Happy Birthday!"

How did they all know?

Inside, there was a banner overhanging, saying "Happy Birthday Serena Killingsworth!"

Serena smiled, and saw her friends standing near the door. They all smiled and waved.

Staton came with her, and they went through the crowds of jumping kids.

"Happy early Birthday!" they shouted. And tossed confetti in the air. Collin and Jimena stood next to each other smiling.

"Thanks." she said back.

A birthday cake was in back of them with presents. Kyle came up behind Serena, and tapped her on the shoulder. She jerked around, surprised to see him.

"Hey, happy birthday!..Want to dance?" he asked. 

Serena didn't know how to answer. Staton sure did, he grinned wickedly, and held her hand up as if wanting her to touch his face. They ring glistened from the lights. Kyle's smile turned sullen and he looked hurt.

"One dance wont' be bad Staton, don't worry, I'll be right back." she said. Serena couldn't believe what she had just said. Staton trusted her. Kyle smiled, once more, and took her into the crowd.

They beat got higher, and they danced. He came a bit to close to her because she could feel his belt on his panst rubbing against her thigh. She backed away a bit, and he got the picture. 

"Serena, come with me." Kyle said with blankness in his eyes. He showed her to outside and they walked to the street. His eyes still seemed blanck. Yvonne came out and laughed a horrible cackle.

"Poor Kyle, he actually liked you." she said with evilness around her. Serena planned this would happen so she pulled out her two necklaces and prayed to Selene. Yvoonne laughed again, than Serena focused her power but nothing came out. She was drowing her power from her.

"I found a new way to destroy you, I'll use your power against you!" she said.

She became weary and was about to drop to the ground. She looked up at the clock that almost read 12:00. It was time to decide..

Staton held her, and looked at her with a scared look. He glared at Yvoone, his friend.

He through her, like he did to Cassadra, than banged her hard on the cement. She was tossed to the wall, but was still alive. Her gave was bloody, and her head was dripping of it. She smiled, and put her hand out, trying to make Staton ill. He put his hand on his head, like a headache. She laughed and kept on. Vanessa, Catty, Tianna, Jimena, and Jaime came running out. 

Even though Jimena didn't have her power anymore, she knew what to do. She went besides them, cheering them on.

The goddesses glowed, using all their power.

Tianna moved Yvoone from the ground. She got a large dumpster and hovered it, making her nervous. Vanessa looked at Jaime, and she nodded. Jaime turned into Serena , and walked to Yvoone.

"Since Serena can't do this right now, I'll do it for her." she said, than punched her in the mouth.

Jaime walked over to the real Serena and touched her forehead, changing her back into herself.

Jaime started chanting something in Latin like a spell.

Jaime glowed, and her power seeping into Serena. Her glow disapeered and she no longer had her power. Jaime smiled, than feel against the concrete. Catty and them ran towards her.

"Jaime!" they shouted.

They held her, and she seemed to have used to much of her power.

Staton still held on to Serena. Her eyes opened. 

  
"What do you wish to be..?" Staton asked. 

She smiled at him, than said, "with you." 

A dark and light glowed around her. Serena touched her chest. Her moon necklace was gone.

She looked up and saw Yvoone throw it into the sky where it exploded. She cackled than feel to the ground. Blood was all around her. She was gone.

When the necklace exploded, she felt a pain in her heart. 

"Ahh..!" she yelped. 

Staton looked deep in her mind. He understood now.

"What happened?" she asked with a weak voice.

"Your no longer a goddess of the moon, but of Hekate like Jaime.." he said.

Memories flashed before her eyes. She thought she was going to turn into a spirit if she was late. She choosed now. She didn't lose her memory, she was now a goddess of the night.

Staton held her in his arms, and kissed her forehead.

Jaime laid on the ground, than stood. 

"What happened?" she asked.

They looked at each other not knowing what to say.

Her Hekates orb was broken, laying on the ground, and a new moon necklace was on her.

It glowed with radiance. 

Serena's orb was glowing a dark blue. Now it was done. She was seven-teen, and a goddess of the night.

They next day, Serena woke up, feeling like a different person. She didn't have top go fight veery evil she saw. She controlled them now. 

Her barbell clinked against her teeth nervously

Staton came from the corner of her room. He touched the necklace she had given her. Her ring glowed a bright yellow, making light in the room.

"Staton.." she said.

"_No tu es dea filia lunae."_ he said,

"You're my Princess of the Night."


End file.
